RF emissions from RF transmit signals in cellular communications systems must be low enough to prevent RF receive problems in the cellular communications system and to prevent interference in non-cellular communications systems. Such RF emissions may be called RF spectral emissions since these emissions typically fall outside of a desired RF spectrum. RF spectral emissions may have a number of sources. For example, an RF transmit signal may originate from a complex RF modulator, which may include one or more RF mixers. As such, RF mixers may introduce RF mixer-based artifact into the RF transmit signal, thereby causing RF spectral emissions. Thus, there is a need to reduce effects of RF mixer-based artifact.